


Drunk

by Sapphire_Zero



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Zero/pseuds/Sapphire_Zero





	Drunk

“那么，Mr. Ross，晚上7点我来接你。”

Everett只记得面前法师的嘴角略微扬起一丝弧度，他的胡须修剪得一丝不苟，浑身散发着其他超级英雄少有的古老而神秘的气息。

“能不能低调一点？法师……Strange先生，这可是在走廊上。” 

Everett感到自己的脸已经红到脖子根了，整个走廊的人们都停下来注视着这场夸张的邀约，尽管这个世界的人能够理解和接受超级英雄和他们的超凡能力，但这些能力并不常常用来表白。

魔法师抬起手，传送门随之开启，伴随着火花四溅，在离开前的那一秒，他回头看了看这个小个子男人，在一群西装革履的高大下属的包围中他显得有些凄凉。

Everett Ross答应了Stephen Strange的晚餐邀请，他曾经认为自己绝不会跟超级英雄产生除了监视与被监视之外的任何关系。他有点不理解自己在向Stephen通报那份安全协议事项时，会感觉无法缓解的口干舌燥，但他知道此时答应这个披着红色斗篷、穿着一身奇装异服的至尊法师的示好意味着什么。

Everett举起桌上的马克杯，里头装着热腾腾的咖啡，是秘书刚才给他倒的，他慢慢地喝完了这些液体，然后失望地发现这一次没有自动续杯。在遇见Stephen之前Everett向来对超级英雄没有多少好感，只是出于工作需要而去了解他们，并且在某些时候加以适当干预，否则这些能力非凡的家伙可能会为了追回自己的前男友而毁灭半座城市。

Everett迅速地完成了这一天的工作，在同事们的低声议论声中他简直效率高涨。7点差1分，伴随着跟早上一样夸张的火花四溅，穿着正装打着领结的至尊法师从传送门迈出脚步，来到了Everett面前，他显然为今晚的约会下了不少功夫，浑身上下精致而得体，这位新晋英雄似乎非常习惯于出入各种高档场合，跟他至尊法师的形象判若两人。

“晚上好，Ross先生。”面前的法师弯起嘴角，他的嘴唇有着令人印象深刻的曲线，Everett一时难以移开自己的眼睛，他承认自己已经被深深吸引了。

Everett用仅剩的一点余光瞟到坐在斜对面的秘书惊讶得把咖啡全倒在裤子上了。同样的事情发生过一次倒是有个好处，就是脸皮越来越厚，也许这样的场面再发生几回，他的脸皮就能刀枪不入。

他们并肩穿过了闪着火花的传送门，来到了一条静谧而狭窄的街道，行人稀少，落叶后的梧桐树在路灯的映射下在路面上留下弯曲的影子。几盏暗黄的灯光照亮了餐厅的招牌，这里是位于曼哈顿上东城的一家法式餐厅，这里如同一间隐秘在富人区的酒馆一般，低调却无比华丽。

为了保留传统的步入餐厅时应有的从容，传送门是在街道对面打开的，Everett感到Stephen的手随意地划过他的肩膀，接着垂到腰间，示意他靠近自己，他突然想起，自己身上这件西装并不是能出入高档餐厅的那种面料考究、剪裁得体的款式，他穿着深灰色的西装、带有细条纹的领带，他举起袖口，发现手腕外侧还沾了一点打印油墨的痕迹。

但眼下没什么时间担心这些了，他们已经并肩步入了餐厅，stephen手上不知何时多了一只精美的深色橡木盒，他将盒子交给侍者，接着优雅地招呼Everett坐到已经预订好的座位上。

无意间瞥到了不远处，侍者站在不远处的吧台打开盒子，Everett突然感到有些不妙，盒子里面装着的是一瓶红酒，一瓶昂贵的、来自著名酒庄的红酒。

Everett从不喝酒，并不是酒精过敏，只是单纯的酒量特别差劲。他总是会记得小心地用各种借口防患于未然。但这不是在工作和应酬，而是他人生第一次同男性约会，借着工作的名义，一昧地逃避并不能解决问题。

Everett没告诉过Stephen自己不能喝酒，此刻他突然感觉自己就像个犯傻气的高中生。

“要给Stephen Strange留下一个好印象”的想法占据了Everett的大脑的九成以上，更何况这瓶酒还是Stephen特意给他带来的，他不想扫兴，虽然他也不保证喝完这些酒他还能保持理智。

深红色的液体从瓶中缓缓滑进高脚杯，就像流动的贤者之石，或者恶魔的血液，液面与高脚杯间粘滞的部分在水晶吊灯下，折射着珠宝般的光辉。

Everett怔怔地看着杯中的液体，他估算过自己可怜的酒量，对葡萄酒的耐受极限大约只有20ml，根据不同度数这个极限会有略微浮动，但今晚即将要喝的量显然大大超过了他的极限。

“Mr. Ross，虽然我对于初次见面时发生的一点意外状况感到十分抱歉，但是这并不会成为这顿晚餐的主题。”

Stephen今晚显然兴致高昂，他拿起酒杯，轻轻地晃动底部，之后优雅地举到Everett面前。

“叫我Everett就行了。”

“那么Everett，希望在接下来的日子里我们能愉快共处。”

Everett竭尽全力优雅地、微笑地举起酒杯，杯口相交，仿佛战场上的步兵绝境中举起手中的剑。

喝下第一口时，Everett感到口中的液体就像闷头燃烧的碳粉，顺着食道向下粘滞地滑动，名贵如此的液体，对于酒量欠佳者而言也只是苦涩而非香醇。升腾起的热量开始从胸腔弥散开来，脖子和脸颊立刻开始泛起一片片粉红色。

Stephen注意到对面人的变化，Everett的眼神变得迷离，瞳孔在有些昏暗的灯光下扩张，让他的眼睛看起来比平时颜色深得多。

接下来是第二口、第三口，然后侍者又为他添了一些酒……Everett机械地一口一口地灌着，仿佛不记得自己曾经因为醉酒而闹出不少笑话。

Everett感觉自己正在一步步滑向一个暗红色的深渊，那是恶魔的胃袋，极度的燥热从四周围拢，升腾起的红色雾气仿佛能将一切与理智相关的事物理智慢慢腐蚀殆尽。

杯子里的液体第三次见底，对于极限只有50ml的小特工来说，他已经开始不记得自己为何会坐在这，是因为工作，还是因为什么其他的玩意，就连对面的魔法师的面容都蒙上了一层迷幻的轻纱。

……对，他的嘴唇是如此迷人……让他情不自禁想把自己的嘴唇也贴上去……不……也许先用手指感受一下更好……Everett脑子里有无数个小小的声音在建议着他无限靠近面前的那个人，但他的手指显然跟坠上铅块一般，连弯曲都无比困难。

仿佛耗尽最后一丝力气，他推开盘子，将脑袋枕在胳膊上，他不想失去对意识的掌控，但这件事并不受他控制，脑中逐渐一片空白。

“Everett？”

Stephen焦急的声音仿佛从遥远的天际传来，接着一只手覆在他肩膀上，他的脸被翻转过来，Stephen有些粗糙的手指在他眼皮和上唇附近短暂地停留了一会。

Stephen替Everett进行了简单的检查，呼吸，脉搏，瞳孔反应，发现约会对象只是单纯地发生了醉酒反应之后，长长地松了口气。他对自己的失察感到十分内疚，他毁掉了好不容易盼来的约会，Everett甚至没有告诉自己不能喝酒，但他根本不能因为这一点而怪罪他。

几个侍者急匆匆走来，有些惊慌地问他要不要叫救护车，而Stephen只是让他们送来一杯水并结账。他想让Everett喝一点水，但他总是无意识地躲开杯子。

当务之急是找个休息的地方，他将Everett的一只手臂绕过自己的肩膀，抄起他的膝盖将他打横着搂在胸前，让那个小小的脑袋靠在自己颈窝上，稍稍提高一点舒适度。Everett的体重比他想象中的稍微重一点，但仍然太轻了，抱起他几乎花不了什么力气。

他们在客人和侍者们的异样目光下离开了餐厅，这样尴尬的姿势，如果在Everett清醒时一定会跳着脚拒绝，这样想着Stephen嘴角悄悄地上扬了一点，不过现在怀中的人已经软成一团烂泥，在睡梦中还无意识地用额头蹭着Stephen的脖子。

这次不太成功的约会还不到八点就眼看着要结束了，而Everett今晚显然需要有人照顾，把他送回家放着不管的话他可能会被自己的呕吐物呛死。

Stephen思索了一番后，打开了通往自己公寓的传送门，这里还保持着他上一次离开的样子，屋中漆黑一片，有些凌乱，只有落地窗外繁华的纽约夜景透着微光，平时他很少呆在这里，但如果要睡觉的话这里显然比纽约圣所舒适得多。

Stephen将Everett放倒在沙发上，挥了挥手，屋内灯亮了起来，音响里的流行乐也突然响起，吓得Everett瑟缩了一下——Stephen又赶紧挥了挥手，把音响给关了。

“Everett，醒醒，你能听见我说话吗？”他轻轻地唤着。

回答他的只有对方含糊的呢喃，Everett微微抬起了头，他似乎有些清醒了，但仍无法控制自己的语言，眼睛也仍然闭着。

Stephen脱掉了他的深灰色西装外套和细条纹领带，解开了最上方的两粒衬衣扣子以保持他的呼吸顺畅，自己也换上了一件深蓝色法兰绒睡袍，挽起袖子。

Everett喝得太多了，他平时一定很少喝酒，眼下他需要把胃里还未吸收的过量酒精吐掉，否则会因为深度醉酒发生休克。

“酒精代谢物已经掌握了你的大脑，很快就会完全抑制你的中枢神经系统，你需要帮助你自己更快地摆脱这种状态。”他试图用准确的说法向Everett解释病情，但其实根本没有任何必要，Everett只是点了点头，眼下他仍然迷迷糊糊，连自己身在何方都不清楚。

Stephen将他抱进了洗手间，搂着着他的肩膀，半跪在马桶前，Everett的体温仍然有些高，脖子和脸颊泛着粉红色，但暂时不至于产生危险。Stephen能从他的领口附近闻到一股淡淡的须后水的香味，而发烧让这种香味混杂了汗液的气息，让他忍不住深吸了一口气。

Stephen的手指接触到Everett的嘴唇，不着痕迹地抚弄了一下那块因为干燥而略微起皮的柔软地带，却没有获得任何抵抗，径直摸索着，示意Everett打开牙关，之后将手指深入对方的口腔，用力压迫他的舌根。

“好孩子……放松，深呼吸，别咬到我的手指。”他贴近对方耳畔轻声地指示，同时还必须强烈地压抑自己一口含住那块小而柔软的耳垂的欲望。

他以前的同事看到这一幕大概下巴都能砸到地板上，一向对病人挑三拣四的Stephen，如今像名充满爱心的儿科医生一般，半跪在马桶边帮人催吐，让人难以想象。

醉酒时有些人会无意识地咬紧牙关，这时的咬合力非常大，不过Everett只是轻轻地用犬齿刮擦了一下Stephen的手指，很快就在非条件反射的作用下引发了剧烈的呕吐，洗手间里弥漫着令人作呕的酒味和呕吐物的气味。

Stephen按压了几下他的胃部，帮助他把剩余的酒全部吐光，Everett喘息着靠在Stephen肩膀上，额头上满是细密的汗珠，感觉自己就像一卷被挤干净的牙膏。

知觉和意识慢慢回到到身体，突然他意识到自己的尴尬境遇。由于他一时莽撞和投机取巧，第一次约会不仅在公共场合当众昏倒，连最难看的模样都展现给了约会对象，让第一次的约会以彻底惨败告终，也许他们就这样没戏了。

他突然想起这甚至根本算不上是个约会，他们除了工作上的事以外什么也没聊。但就算做个普通朋友也好，发生了这样的事，以后连打个招呼恐怕都会尴尬无比。

Stephen给Everett漱了口，扶着他回到卧室，脱掉他的鞋袜，轻轻放倒在床上，保持侧卧着，以防止窒息。Everett轻轻地呼吸着，他的体温总算开始下降，很快又睡着了，毫无防备地闭着眼睛，金色的睫毛在脸上落下淡淡的投影。Stephen靠在床头，就这样久久地凝视着他的睡脸，他完全无法否认，跟Everett呆在一起的感觉竟然如此美好，哪怕只是单纯地看着，感受这具小小的身躯随着呼吸的每一下起伏。

不知过了多久，Everett翻了个身，用力地眨了几下眼睛，似乎清醒了许多。

“我很抱歉。”他的喉咙干得厉害，费力地挤出一句话，听起来简直不像他原本的声音。

“你想喝杯水吗？”

“谢谢。”

Stephen走到厨房倒了一杯水，回到Everett身边，帮助他慢慢地喝下那些清凉的液体。

Everett又开始发烧了，汗水润湿了他的领口，Stephen起身打算去给他拿条毛巾，突然感觉身旁的Everett攥住了他的睡袍下摆。

“能就……呆在这儿吗……？”他听见Everett用低沉的唇音呢喃着。

他赶忙坐回了床沿，Everett支起身体，尽管有些无力，攀上法师的肩膀，鼻尖摩挲着，接着将整个脸埋进他的睡袍领口。

“不要离开我。”

他嗫嚅着，似乎在自言自语。隔着薄薄的衬衣可以隐约听见Stephen的心跳，他身上散发的气味就和他第一次相遇时一样迷人。这种感觉真不可思议，明明之前还觉得遥不可及，现在却已经近在咫尺。

“为什么我要离开你？”Stephen的声音从他的胸中传出，轻柔而低沉，一瞬间Everett甚至以为他在念什么神秘咒语。

“我梦见你对我说……我搞砸了一切。”

“那是我的错，该道歉的是我。”

“你看看，我现在的样子简直糟透了。”

“你看起来很迷人。”

Stephen将手指插入Everett的发间，他的头发上抹了一点发胶，在手指的反复摩挲下，几绺发丝滑落到了额前，他低下头亲吻着Everett被汗水浸湿的发丝和额头。

Everett喜欢Stephen身上的气味，闻起来就像松木和旧书，充满着神秘，他是一道永远无法解开的谜题。他将嘴唇缓慢地向上移动，从胸口到锁骨，再到脖子，直到停留在Stephen的嘴角，在一段浪漫关系中，嘴唇既是起点，亦是终点。

Everett感觉Stephen的嘴唇有些干燥，他认为它们应当更润湿一些……于是便伸出舌尖，试探性地舔了一下。

这个小小的动作就像一颗落入油罐的火星，房间中沉积已久的情欲被瞬间引爆，没等Everett反应过来，Stephen便猛地伸出双手按住他的肩膀，将他困进自己的怀中，伸出舌头将在他嘴唇上移动的舌尖推回去，在Everett口中反复纠缠着，搅动着，一边持续侵略对方的口腔，一边用力吮吸着他的下唇——他想象着明天早上这片粘膜组织迷人地红肿起来的样子，这让他无法自拔地硬了起来。

一丝唾液从Everett嘴角慢慢地滑落，直到呼吸都变得有些急促，Stephen才放开他的嘴唇。转而从颈部下手，颈部的皮肤在嘴唇的吮吸下出现一小片粉红，逐渐变得鲜艳——明早这些痕迹会在领口附近若隐若现，彰示着所有者的存在。

Everett的呼吸开始紊乱，并逐渐变成了难耐的喘息，他瞳孔扩张，使得蓝灰色的眼睛看起来颜色更深，额头上又布满了细密的汗水，他用双手将Stephen的睡袍从肩膀上扒了下来。

“Stephen……”他的声音下藏着按捺不住的欲望，他不知道自己的声音对于Stephen来说也具有致命的催情作用。

Stephen用不太灵活的手指一颗颗地解开Everett的衬衫纽扣——在Everett自己的帮助下，然后才是自己的衬衣。神经纤维在魔法的作用下已经恢复了不少，尽管还有些僵硬，对于正常生活的影响几乎可以忽略。明早Everett还得去上班，他一定不想穿着没有扣子的衬衫走在国务院的走廊里。

他拨开衬衣的前襟，Everett光裸的皮肤遇见冷空气后起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，Stephen迫不及待地用嘴唇试探左边的乳头，感受着身下人发出了一声尖锐的抽气，舌尖撩拨着，感到那颗粉色的小肉粒在逐渐充血，变得坚挺。他用牙齿在附近的皮肤轻咬着，留下了更多的痕迹，另一只手则以同样的力道抚触着另外一边。

隔着裤子都能看出Everett已经性致颇高了，当然Stephen自己也好不到哪去，他手忙脚乱地解着Everett的皮带，将他的裤子连同内裤一把褪下扔到地毯上。将身体挤进他的大腿之间，迫使他张开双腿对着自己，Everett脸比刚才更红了，胸口随着每一次喘息剧烈地起伏，他的阴茎硬得一触即发，而隐秘的穴口一张一翕，仿佛是在邀请一般。噢，这光景简直让他差点当场射出来。

Stephen恨不得就这么捅进去，但事情得一步步来。他从床头柜里找出一盒没开封的保险套和润滑剂，老实说他确实盼望着这一天，但是没想到它们这么快就被用上了，他本并不打算第一次就发展得这么快，但既然已经如此，何不享受这一切？

Stephen分开Everett的双腿，倒了大量的润滑剂在手上，捂热之后反复地揉搓涂抹在Everett的臀缝附近，手指划过洞口，引得对方一阵收缩，他将中指按在其上，感受着括约肌一阵阵的缩张，在润滑液的作用下轻易便深入其中，顺利地没入一节手指。

Everett在这突如其来的侵犯之下突然倒吸了一口气，之后屏住了呼吸，这是他所期待的，此刻却让他紧张不已，他能感觉到身体里的异物仍然在持续地深入，而Stephen突然俯下身，咬住他的耳垂吮吸着，胡渣刺痛了耳后敏感的皮肤，带来内壁一阵强烈的收缩。

“我摸到了你的前列腺，我想它不介意跟你问候一句晚上好。”Stephen突然冒出这样一句下流话，之后中指便向着那块柔软的重重地按了下去，过电般的刺激，混合着酸胀感，一瞬间轰击了Everett的大脑，一声尖喘从喉咙里漏了出来。“你连里面都变硬了，如果可能真想让你也摸一摸。”虽然Everett想回击这些下流话，但每次当他想开口的时候Stephen的手指就会特意加重，让他刚到嘴边的话顿时变成变调的呻吟。

Stephen仍然在一下下地揉搓着这块区域，感受着腺体在刺激之下充血变硬，甚至还稍微抽出了一些好再把食指也加进来，两根手指将穴口反复撑开，好容纳接下来的动作。

Everett的膝盖磨蹭着Stephen的腰侧，催着他继续，他的手指无力地抚摸着Stephen的膝盖，但Stephen显然不那么着急，他褪下自己的长裤和内裤，解放了压抑已久的性器，完全勃起的阴茎上血管鼓胀，头部饱满而挺翘，已经开始分泌前液。他拆开保险套的包装，取出一个来给自己戴上，中途停下来看了一眼Everett，他的眼睛仿佛里弥漫着一层水雾，紧紧地盯着他手里的动作，眼神堪称饥渴。

“下一次想试试用嘴帮我戴上吗？”Stephen撇着嘴笑道，满意地看到Everett反射性地舔了舔嘴唇，然后整个脸突然窘迫地涨红的样子。

“哦，我当然不……你在胡说些什么……”

在Everett试图结结巴巴地解释的时候，Stephen的嘴唇又回到了乳头上，这次狠狠地用牙尖碾磨着，直到Everett从喉间漏出的忍耐不住的尖锐呻吟，才慢慢以一种磨人的慢速向下移动，留下一连串湿痕，直到肚脐以下，Everett缺少运动，只能感受到若隐若现的肌肉线条。他的阴茎兴奋十足，紧贴着小腹，耻毛被自己渗出的前液弄得有些湿乎乎了。他感觉Stephen正摩擦着自己的大腿内侧，完全勃起的阴茎尺寸惊人，他们都有些等不及了。

“Stephen，快点……我快要……”Everett的话还没说完，连同断续的喘息被Stephen用嘴唇堵住了，接着Stephen用力分开他的臀瓣，那根火热的棒子就这样硬生生地挤进了穴口，那一刹那Stephen才意识到自己的准备工作做得并不充分，但这会他俩连一秒都等不了。

Everett感觉自己的身体发出了一声无声的尖叫，这实在很疼，那点润滑剂总算是发挥了作用，但也只有可怜的一点，他的下体胀痛得难以忍受，只好拼命的深呼吸，放松自己的肌肉以接纳进入的柱体。

随着头部进入得更深，穴口的褶皱被扩开到极限，Stephen用手指轻轻按摩着结合处，帮助他放松，Everett因为强烈的痛觉，无意识地啃噬着Stephen的嘴唇，血腥味弥散在口中，喉间溢出有些痛苦的呻吟。

阴茎头部第一次擦过敏感点，终于引出了Everett耐不住的尖叫，他的肩膀绷紧、身体猛地向前弹起，复又被Stephen重重地按了回去，他终于在令人窒息的挤压中将阴茎全部放进去了，汗水滴落在Everett的胸前，几乎能将他烫伤。

两人的喘息声夹杂成一片，Stephen将Everett的双腿分得更开，在结合的部分倒了一些润滑剂，按压穴口周围的那圈肌肉帮助放松，接着晃动着腰部，开始缓慢地抽插，阴茎反复摩擦着刚才触碰到的敏感点，肠道内壁也在刺激下开始分泌肠液，混合着润滑剂，使得阴茎的进出更为顺畅，胀痛感逐渐消退，快感占据了上风，Everett尽量大大地张开双腿，放松髋部，迎合着Stephen的节奏。

Stephen的动作幅度逐渐加大，猛地深入到根部后，缓缓地抽出直到头部浅浅埋在洞口，这个角度可以看到一圈粉色的粘膜颤抖着，紧紧地箍住阴茎，甚至被抽出的动作带出来。

肉体撞击发出的啪击声、体液碾磨的淫靡声合着两人的喘息乱成一片，Everett的呻吟声逐渐拔高，Stephen反复地碾磨着他的敏感点，直接将他带向了高潮，一点生理性的泪水从他的眼角滑落，在丝毫没有抚触的情况下，精液随着对方抽插的节奏，一波一波地喷在了两人之间，落在他肚子上。Stephen在他高潮的剧烈缩张中抽插了几下，在一阵猛烈的挤压下射了出来。

稍稍回味了一下高潮的滋味，Stephen才缓缓退出Everett的身体，他从阴茎上小心地摘下保险套并打了个结，这层薄薄的乳胶制品外周沾了一圈淡红色的血迹，混合着透明的润滑液，令他感到一阵锥心的内疚。

Stephen张开双臂拥着Everett颤抖的身体，亲吻着他的后脖颈，慢慢地给他放松抚慰，很长一段时间他们只是依偎着躺在床上。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“这种感觉不可思议，虽然痛得要命。”Everett感到一阵慵懒的舒适感，疼痛感逐渐平缓，他的呼吸也慢慢平稳下来，“我还……从来没有靠前列腺高潮过。”他将脑袋靠着Stephen肌肉分明的胸口，听见对方从胸腔里传出的一声轻笑。

Everett闭上了眼睛，他太困了，明天还有工作，他头一次产生了请假的意图。但是Stephen轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊让他醒来，“我们得先洗澡再睡觉。”不等他拒绝就被抱进了浴缸，温水冲刷着两人，Everett很庆幸清理工作基本都由Stephen代他完成，他只需听从吩咐——感觉就像在看医生一般。Stephen仔细地帮他检查了股缝和穴口里面，虽然有些疼痛，所幸伤口并不严重，不过接下来几天他都得小心翼翼地坐着。

Stephen给Everett套上了他自己的一件T恤——按照Everett的体型来说，这件T恤就像睡袍一般松垮。他们重新躺回了舒适的被窝，依偎着，Everett从未感受过如此强烈的安适，之前漫长的岁月他都是在孤独中独自入睡。

“我明天上班一定会迟到。”Everett闭着眼睛，嘟哝着抱怨道。

“那就请让我送你去。”那一晚他最后的记忆就是Stephen落在他额头上的一个轻吻。


End file.
